


Nobody Else Will Be There

by felsider (VSSAKJ)



Category: Original Work, Sleep Well Beast - The National (Album)
Genre: Poetry, Remix, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/felsider
Summary: Then.Nobody else will be there.





	Nobody Else Will Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Faintly OC-shaped poetry created from remixing the lyrics of The National's "Sleep Well, Beast" album.

The first time I saw you, you were walking out  
I don't need you, I don't need you

I've been trying to see where we're going, but you're so hard to follow  
Forget it, nothing I change changes anything

Maybe I listen more than you think  
And I don't think we're getting anywhere any time soon  
You just keep saying so many things that I wish you won't

The next time I saw you, you were breaking down  
I came back to see if you were here, but everything was different  
Here the skies been falling white flowers  
You are in this too

 

I only take up a little of the collapsing space  
But I won't collapse  
So don't go dark on me

I'm just trying to stay in touch with anything I'm still in touch with  
And I won't react  
Can't you find a way?  
Nothing I do makes me feel different

I thought you and I might be okay  
I'll tell you about it some time, the time we left

 

A million years had gone away  
You've been sleeping for miles  
We said we've never let anyone in  
We said we'd only die of lonely secrets  
I can't stay here  
And I can't come back  
I'd rather walk all the way home right now than to spend one more second in this place


End file.
